


Cheater Cheater Best Friend Eater

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago haha I'm not even part of the fandom anymore but wanted my writings in one place.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Ryan Ross/Dallon Weekes
Kudos: 4





	Cheater Cheater Best Friend Eater

Brendon rolled over as his phone rang for fourth time. He knew that it was Dallon calling again. That’s the only person who had called him for the past couple of days. Pleading for forgiveness but Brendon wasn’t sure if he was going to forgive Dallon. Dallon, his boyfriend who slept with his best friend, Ryan. He didn’t necessarily feel bad because Dallon brought this upon himself. The worst part is he did it in their room on their bed. 

He was now staying at Spencer’s house and sleeping on his couch. He knew that Spencer wanted them all to talk it out but it wasn’t that easy for him. He trusted Ryan and Dallon a lot. Honestly, he just wanted to give up and kick them both out of the band. Spencer glared at him when his phone dinged signalling he had a voicemail. 

He typed in his voicemail password and listened to the message that Dallon had left for him. “Hey Brendon, it’s me. You probably figured that out by now. Haha. ummm I really miss you and I know I’ve fucked up immensely. I was just idk Ryan was there and it just happened. If you hate me, I understand. Just please come home. I miss you. ” He sounded desperate which wasn’t an attractive quality at all.

Spencer walked into the living room to see Brendon throw his phone against the wall. “Bren?” Spencer said cautiously not wanting the younger to flip out on him. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just a moment. What’s up?” Brendon said, walking over to pick up his phone but the screen was shattered beyond repair . “Ummm You probably forgot but we’re having dinner for Dallon’s birthday tonight.” Spencer said, sitting down next to Brendon. 

“It’s fine. No one said I had to talk to him just because it’s his birthday.” Brendon said, rolling his eyes and turning on the TV to whatever lame sitcom was on just so Spencer would leave him alone. Spencer just internally groaned, Brendon was going to be a little bitch tonight. He knew that was the end of the conversation so he got up and proceeded to make dinner for their party. Brendon just stared at the TV not really watching it because his mind was reeling instead. 

The night he went out to come back to Ryan and Dallon was the night he went to get Dallon’s birthday present. He went to about twenty different jewelers to find a diamond that would be good enough for his boy. He finally found the perfect one, the ring black just like Dallon liked it and the diamond was so shiny just like his boyfriend’s personality. He felt so good and he was thrilled to come home and just cuddle up with the love of his life.

Unfortunately, when he went home his heart kind of shattered. He just stared at them and started to cry. Neither of them got a word in before he stormed out of the house. The box was in his pocket still as the safest place where he wouldn’t lose it was in his pocket. It only weighed him down now. The sight of his boyfriend inside someone else that wasn’t him just killed him. Also the sounds that Ryan was making when Dallon hit that spot.

He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. There were tears streaming down his face but he couldn’t stop them. Spencer walked back into the room. “Brendon?” He asked but cut himself off when he saw the younger trying to put the ring away quick enough but Spencer had already seen it. “Is that?” Spencer said and Brendon just choked out a sob. “Oh Bren.” Spencer said, sitting down and rubbing his back. 

“I should just return it, Spence. I can’t be with him anymore.” Brendon said, trying to stop the tears streaming down his face. “Brendon Urie, listen to me. You’ve been with Dallon for three years now and I’m not going to let you throw it away. Now go and get cleaned up. Everyone will be here soon.” Spencer said, using his fatherly voice.

Brendon didn't bring any clothes with him. He was wearing the same clothes that he was wearing three days ago. He just kinda looked at Spencer. “Oh you can borrow something out of my closet.” Spencer said. Brendon nodded walking upstairs to go shower.

He stepped into the shower after letting it warm up. It instantly relaxed him and he felt like he could think clearly now. He felt extremely betrayed but he loved Dallon. He knew that he should forgive Dallon because he really loves him but it wasn't that simple

He walked into Spencer's huge closet. There were some of his clothes that had gotten placed in the wrong suitcase or he left here after a drunken night. He pulled on a white T-shirt and a blue jacket pairing it with some of his really really really really tight black jeans. He looked fucking hot if he could say that. 

He walked downstairs into the kitchen where Spencer was preparing the dishes and bringing them into the dining room. “Hey Spence, can I help?” Spencer turned around a tray of Penne Al Vodka in his hands. “Oh yeah. Here. Can you carry this into the dining room?” Spencer asked, handing him the tray.

Brendon took it and placed it on the floor. He was feeling a lot better about himself. The doorbell rang and Spencer called for him to answer it. He opened it to face Linda, Sarah and Dallon. “Come on in guys.” Brendon said, motioning to the living room. 

Linda walked into the kitchen to find her boyfriend. Leaving Dallon, Brendon and Sarah to stand alone. Sarah noticed the tension in the room and left with the excuse of “let me see if Spencer needs help.” 

Dallon sat down on the couch giving Brendon a sympathetic look. “You haven't been answering your phone.” Brendon nodded, going to sit next to him. “I'm still upset with you but it's your birthday so I'll be civil.” Brendon said. Dallon let out a sigh of relief, at least Brendon wasn't yelling at him. 

The doorbell rang again and Brendon went to go answer it. Ryan was standing behind the door. “Hey Ry, come on in.” Brendon said and he suddenly wished that Sarah, Linda or Spencer would come save him. Ryan stood awkwardly by the door. “Hi Ryan.” Dallon said. 

Ryan just nodded in response. “Guys, dinner is ready.” Sarah said, poking her head out of the kitchen door. They all got up and proceeded into the dining room. Spencer had prepared a lovely meal. “OH. Bren, I forgot to grab the wine. Could you help me out?” Spencer asked, giving him a glare. 

“Sure.” Brendon said, reluctantly. He didn't want to leave Ryan and Dallon in the same room. Spencer led him into the kitchen. “Are you going to do it?” He asked, while pulling the red and white wine out of the cabinet. “SPENCER!” Brendon Whisper-shouted because someone could've overheard them. 

Spencer wouldn't let him leave without answering him. The moment of truth was upon them. He didn't really want to break up with Dallon. So he turned to Spencer and replied, “Yes.” Spencer's face lit up. He had planned their seats accordingly. Brendon and Dallon sat next to one another while directly across from them was Linda and himself which left Sarah and Ryan to take the head of the table. 

They walked back into the dining room with the requested wine. “Now we can eat!” Spencer said. Brendon reached for the red wine hoping that it would calm his nerves. His hand brushed across someone's and he realized that it was Dallon's. He let Dallon grab the wine first. 

They began to eat and make small talk but there was an obvious tension. Once they were done eating, they decided it was time to exchange presents. Sarah started first by placing down a box that was carefully wrapped. Dallon began to unwrap it, throwing paper everywhere. It was a new keyboard for the studio. Brendon loved playing piano while Dallon played keyboard. 

Linda and Spencer went next. They got Dallon some new bass strings. Ryan went next, it was a simple card containing a giftcard to the movies. Dallon smiled at him but Brendon could tell that it was a signature faked smile. That left Brendon to go last. 

“Ummm your present is outside.” Brendon said, motioning for Dallon to follow him. He opened the trunk of his car pulling out a case that he smacked a bow on. Dallon turned to him with wide eyes. He opened the case to see a shiny new bass guitar. “Bren…” Dallon said but as he turned he was greeted with Brendon down on one knee. 

“Dallon James Weekes, I love you so much. Fuck ups and all. You're honestly the love of my life. Will you-umm will you marry me?” Brendon said, holding out the ring. Dallon began crying and Brendon though “OH gosh I fucked up.” but then Dallon let out a yes. 

Brendon stood up and slid the ring onto Dallon's finger as they kissed. “I love you too Bren.” Dallon whispered. They knew eventually they would have to talk about him cheating but right now. This moment was perfect.


End file.
